Fritz
1967 Date Unknown. Menlo-Atherton, Atherton, CA (Talent assembly. 1st performance with Stevie Nicks) Date Unknown. Menlo-Atherton, Atherton, CA (Senior Dance) December 15, 1967 Cubberley High School Cafetorium, Palo Alto, CA (billed as the “Fritz Rabyne Memorial Dance”) December 31, 1967 Atherton, CA (Pacheco Family party) 1968 Date Unknown. Veterans Memorial Building, Redwood City, CA Date Unknown. Fremont High School, Mountain View, CA February 9, 1968 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (Opening act for Janis Joplin & Big Brother & the Holding Company) February 29, 1968 St. Albert's Teen Club, Palo Alto, CA May 23, 1968 Santa Clara High School, Santa Clara, CA ("Splendor of Athens", Junior Prom) July 13-14, 1968 Balconades Ballroom, San Jose, CA (featuring: Womb, A.B. Skhy Blues Band, Boogie, Day Blindness, Marble Farm, Marvin Gardens, Pure Funk, Uncut Balloon, Initial Shock, Phoenix, Freedom Hwy, Rejoice, Fritz Rabyne) August 27, 1968 Sutter Creek Auditorium, Sutter Creek, CA September 24, 1968 Stanford University Frost Amphitheater, Palo Alto, C (Opening for The Youngbloods) October 1968 Cupertino HS, October 1968 Roble Hall, Stanford, CA October 1968 Burlingame Rec, October 1968 The Ark, San Carlos, CA October 1968 Del Mar High School, October 1968 De Anza High, October 1968 Saratoga, CA October 1968 Menlo Circus Club, October 1968 Wutzit Club, San Jose, CA October 1968 St. Francis High. November 1968 Woodside High, November 1968 Jack Taar Hotel (S.F.), November 1968 Gilroy High School, November 1968 Burlingame Rec, November 1968 St. Mattias Hall, Redwood City, CA November 1968 Bucser High, Santa Clara, CA December 1968 Notre Dame High, Belmont, CA December 1968 Crystal Ball, Burlingame, CA December 1968 Demolay, Redwood City, CA December 13, 1968 Mitty High, San Jose, CA (Xmas dance) December 14, 1968 Menlo School at Douglas Hall, Atherton, CA (Xmas dance, supporting Mixed Company) December 15, 1968 St. Christopher's Teen Club, San Jose, CA (Xmas dance) 1969 May 25, 1969 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (Santa Clara Pop Festival, supported by Taj Mahal, Loading Zone, Fat Mattress, and more) Date Unknown. Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (supporting Jimi Hendrix) January 1969. In addition to the below dates, Fritz played two high school gigs, on the 2nd and 3rd of the month. January 11, 1969 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (bill included Steve Miller, Sweet Linda Divine & the Loading Zone, Cold Blood Mixed Co., Country Weather; 9.00 to 9.30pm set January 25, 1969 San Mateo County Fairgrounds, San Mateo, CA (with Youngbloods, Sweet Linda Divine & the Loading Zone, Cold Blood, Stained Glass, Wild Honey) February 1969 Harvey's Resort, Lake Tahoe, NV Javier Pacheco's diary for the 1st to 15th of this month simply reads 'SPLIT'. March 7, 1969 Saratoga High School, Saratoga, CA April 17, 1969 Cañada College, Redwood City, CA April 25, 1969 Aragon High School, San Mateo, CA (with The Youngbloods, Country Weather & Stained Glass) July 19, 1969 Monterey Peninsula College Gym, Monterey, CA (supporting Santana and Sanpaku) August 9, 1969 St. Paul's Hall, Burlingame, CA (supporting Old Davis, with Lincoln & Zephyr) August 17, 1969 Stanford University Frost Amphitheater, Palo Alto, CA (MFU Benefit, with Sons of Champlin, Country Weather, Cold Blood, Old Davis, Sunbear & Congress of Wonders) October 21, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Black Ghost & Mendelbaum) November 15, 1969 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (supporting Chuck Berry, Steve Miller & Old Davis) 1970 1970 - Fritz rehearsals move to Italian Gardens banquet room in San Jose Date Unknown. Sports Arena, San Diego, CA Date Unknown. Aragon High School, San Mateo, CA (Keith Olsen first hears Fritz) January 9, 1970 Kennelly Hall, Campbell, CA March 27-28, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (opening for James Cotton Blues Band and Chicago; also Family) March 26-29, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (opening for James Cotton Blues Band and Chicago; also Family) March 31, 1970 Hemisphere Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting Moody Blues & Norman Greenbaum)??? April 5, 1970 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds Expo Hall, Santa Clara, CA (supporting Moody Blues & Norman Greenbaum) May 24, 1970 CAL Expo Fairgrounds, Sacramento, CA (Earth Day Jubilee, with Guess Who, B.B. King, Southwind & Others) July 12, 1970 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA (supporting Janis Joplin & Southwind) August 2, 1970 San Diego State College Aztec Bowl, San Diego, CA ("Sunrise Concert II", supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, Leon Russell & Blodwyn Pig) August 7, 1970 Santa Monica Civic, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Leon Russell & It's A Beautiful Day) August 10, 1970 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (possible showcase) August 11, 1970 Los Angeles, CA August 24-25, 31 & September 2-3, 1970. Fritz rehearsals. September 5, 1970 Lake Tahoe, CA (Javier Pacheco's account has them in Salt Lake City, UT on this date) September 1970 - Salt Lake City September 25, 1970 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (opening for Leon Russell and Ike and Tina Turner) October 23, 1970 De Anza Junior College, Cupertino, CA October 24, 1970 Mission San Jose High School, San Jose, CA October 30, 1970 Campbell High School, San Jose, CA October 31, 1970 Bellermine High School, San Jose, CA 12/31/70 - last Fritz gig for 1970